Be Mine
by TwistedSky
Summary: Michael and Nikita-Valentine's Day-style. WAY in the future fic. There are warnings. You should listen. Hehe. Part of the Holidays with Mikita series.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Nikita_. Warning: Smut, fluff. Both of which may be a little much. Hehe.

XXXXXX

"No," Michael and Nikita replied in unison.

Their daughter Danielle was fifteen. And she was not spending Valentine's Day with a seventeen year old and that _was final._

"Dani, it's a school night. And it's Valentine's Day and you barely know this boy." Nikita pointed out.

Dani glared back. "We've been friends for years. You _like_ David. You know his dad. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

Michael was a big fan of David's, but he took issue with his father Ryan who had once 'dated' Nikita. Michael rather liked that there wasn't anything between them anymore . . . but still. David was a nice boy, and he wanted to go into the family business, which Michael admired. But Michael had no intention of getting in Nikita's way.

He wasn't that much of a fool.

He hid a smile as Nikita pointed out how dangerous David's future plans were, and how David would be leaving off to college in a few months, etc etc.

Nikita was a protective mother, something Michael hadn't even really _thought_ about. He'd never considered it before. But when they'd finally found their way together they'd decided that life was too short to waste time. They'd gotten married and then soon after they'd been pregnant with Danielle. And then a few years later they'd had little Beth.

It was perfect. But shockingly Michael had turned out to be the fun parent, and Nikita did all the reprimanding. Or so it seemed, anyway.

Michael hadn't told Nikita that he'd done a thorough background check—with the help of Birkhoff, who the couple was quite close to after he'd _finally_ done the right thing when Percy was taken down—on every single boy who seemed in the least bit interested in his little girls.

He was pretty sure Nikita _knew_, but that was besides the point. He watched as Nikita narrowed her eyes. "Dani, he didn't even ask you until the day before Valentine's Day. He's not very responsible, nor does he seem to actually understand that you might have already had plans."

Danielle rolled her eyes—and Michael couldn't help but puff up with the knowledge that that was _his_ eyeroll, not Nikita's—and seemed to hesitate before speaking. "Actually, he asked me a while ago. But—"

"But you thought you'd wait till the last moment and ask your parents when they're high on Valentine's Day joy?" Nikita tilted her head.

Dani just blinked. "I don't even know what that means."

Nikita raised an eyebrow.

Dani stared back.

Michael realized that Dani was trying to beat her mother at her own game. It was funny, because there was no way in hell she was winning. She did, of course, have the benefit of both of her parents' skills . . . but still.

Michael watched, more than a little amused.

Dani, unsurprisingly, broke first. She sighed. "Fine. You guys are so sappy around Valentine's Day though. It should have worked."

"But we're still your parents," Michael cut in finally.

"But Daddy—"

"Dani, you know we love you, but we're doing this for your sake."

Nikita and Michael stood, unified.

Dani looked back and forth between them, as if looking for weakness. Then a slightly sly smile crossed her lips. "Did I even tell you where we're going?"

Nikita narrowed her eyes. "No, you didn't."

"We're going mini-golfing."

Seemingly doing a complete 180, Nikita turned to Michael and smiled. "Well, I don't think we can say no to that."

"I don't think we can either," he smiled back, looking into her eyes.

Nikita felt a burst of heat within her. "Maybe we should let her go," she practically purred.

"I agree."

Dani's eyes widened and seemed to sparkle. "Thanks so much! I promise, it's just good and clean fun and we'll be back early. It is a school night, after all," she said dutifully.

Nikita turned back to their elder daughter. "So you won't mind taking your sister with you."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Dani gaped at her. "I—"

Michael nodded. "Exactly. You guys are friendly, right? You might as well take your sister with you. And maybe even his sister. It'll be fun."

Good, _clean_ fun.

As she didn't have a choice Dani bit her lip, forcing back a sigh. "Fine."

She turned around, stalking off to her room to undoubtedly call David and inform him that their plans now included her little sister . . . and probably his once his parents caught wind of it.

Michael turned back to Nikita, and cupped her face with his hands. "Brilliant, as always."

His voice was raw with need.

She smiled slightly, leaning in to kiss him. She pulled away slightly. "I can't believe she didn't see that coming."

"She'll learn," he replied, leaning in to kiss her again. "Should we call Ryan?"

Nikita shook her head slightly, then leaned into him, burying her face in his neck. "Already told him," she laughed.

"You didn't doubt that she'd fall for it?" he asked curiously. Dani wasn't normally so gullible.

"She really wants to spend time with David. I don't think she actually cares whether Beth and Karen have to be there too."

Michael sighed slightly, hugging his wife closer to his body. "I love you."

"I love you too," Michael could feel her smile into his neck. "And now we get to spend Valentine's Day together. Just the two of us. We haven't been able to do that in so long."

"I missed us." Nikita said. Then she seemed to shift in his arms, and her head raised slightly to whisper in his ear, "I think we should . . . practice."

At that Michael swung Nikita up, so that her legs went around his waist, and then headed over to their shared room, which was thankfully on the first floor of their home. He barely managed to get the door open, slamming it behind him and then tossing her down on the bed, landing on top of her.

He raised his head slightly, then nuzzled her neck, making his way down—

"Mom! Dad! Dani says she gets to go with David, but she has to take me. She said she'll pay me to not tell you that's she's going to ditch me with Karen, but you said that if she ever said that then I should tell you, because it's not nice and I—"

Michael and Nikita barely managed to rearrange themselves into a less . . . sexual position before energetic, rambly Beth burst into their room.

Beth stared at them expectantly, then skipped over to their bed and sat down between them. "So?"

"So what?" Nikita asked.

"Hehe," Beth giggled. "You're not supposed to say so what. My teacher says that it's bad to do that because it's impolite. And I want to know what I get as a reward."

"Why do you think you're getting a reward?" Nikita asked, curiously.

Michael avoided the gaze of his wife and stood up, picking Beth up as if she were a shield. "I'll handle this."

"Michael, did you promise Beth rewards to keep you updated on Danielle?" Nikita asked, in such a way that Michael felt a bit of a chill travel up his spine.

"Of course not."

"Beth?" Nikita asked pointedly.

Beth giggled. "Don't lie daddy. You said that—"

Beth suddenly burst out into uncontrollable giggles, as if she were being . . . "Did you just tickle our daughter so that she wouldn't rat you out?" Nikita was torn between being amused and shocked.

"Maybe," Michael smiled charmingly at her and carried their daughter out of their room.

Nikita sighed. She fell back onto the bed.

She definitely wasn't getting any today.

XXXX

Michael woke up to Nikita stroking him.

"Wow," he mumbled.

Nikita smiled, she shifted herself on top of him. "Yup."

Her hair fell down, framing her face. She leaned down, kissing him around his mouth.

"You're such a tease," he grunted. He lifted his head slightly, catching her mouth with his.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Work."

"Can wait," he replied, moving her over onto her back, and moving down, trailing kisses down her stomach. "Did you lock the door?"

"Of course. Did you make reservations for tonight?" Nikita asked, as he made his way to the slit between her legs.

"Did you want me to?" he asked, right before flicking his tongue against her clit.

She moaned. "No . . . "

He lifted his head. "No? You want me to stop?" he teased.

"Stop and I'll kill you."

"And we can't have that," he leaned back down.

Pulling off the last of the blankets he sank his tongue inside of her.

"Michael—" she gasped, arching back on the bed as he teased her.

He flicked his tongue around her increasingly swollen clit, wetting her even more than she already was.

Nikita grabbed at the sheets underneath her. "Why—"

Michael lifted his head slightly. "Nikita," he said softly, just loud enough for her to hear. He delicately rubbed his fingers against her slit. "We have to be ready in five minutes. It's Valentine's Day, and we can worry about me being inside of you later, okay?"

As he said this his fingers were hard at work inside of her, and his mouth seemed to envelop her clit, suckling on it.

Nikita's legs wrapped around his shoulders as he flicked and sucked and sent tingling sensations throughout her entire body.

In a horribly clichéd move she came as he traced a heart with his tongue against her clit.

XXXX

Nikita slammed the man against the wall. "Why is it that people like you are always getting in the way?"

She was in a hotel room, the place she was supposed to meet her contact when suddenly this guy had shown up, slamming her against the bed. She'd pushed him off of her. Then she'd jumped up, slamming him against the nearest wall.

"Sorry," he grunted, obviously not sorry at all.

"You should be," she said. "I had plans with my husband. And I hate when people come in between us."

"Maybe you shouldn't make it so easy," her assailant suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're here with me instead of him."

Nikita smiled at that. "You have a valid point," she stared at him, then grabbed his arm, pulling him along with her, and practically throwing him against the bed.

She straddled him with her legs. "I'm such a bad wife. I think I should be punished."

"Oh, definitely," Michael responded. He reached up, pulling her head down so that he could kiss her. _Hard._

"I love you," she smiled.

"You're not supposed to break character," he pointed out.

"Mmm," she murmured. "But it's so much fun." She pulled off her shirt, and he sat up, working at his own.

Things quickly became frantic after that. Nikita attacked his pants, pulling them off of him.

Michael slid his hands up and down her back, unhooking her bra with ease.

Nikita leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I think it's time we finish our discussion from earlier."

"And which discussion would that be?" he raised an eyebrow in a patently Michael sort of way.

"Worrying about you being inside of me," the lusty whisper sent shivers down his body.

"Oh, we need to work on that," he said, flippantly. His hands cupped her buttocks and he pulled her down onto him.

Nikita slipped onto him quickly, feeling the length of him inside of her. She'd been so ready, so wet.

She rode him until he pulled her back down towards him for a kiss.

She moved above him, faster and faster, breathing harder and harder until she bit down on his neck, spasming in her orgasm.

The force of her orgasm sent Michael into his own.

It took them a full five minutes to move after they both finished.

She was still on top of him, and he was still inside of her.

She felt a last twitch and she lifted herself off of him, rolling over so that she was lying next to him.

They both stared up at the ceiling.

"We need to do this more often," Nikita mused.

"Have sex? We do that quite a bit, but I'm always up for more—" she nudged him slightly with a soft punch to his shoulder, and he laughed.

"Michael. I meant take time for us. I love our lives. I do, but we're getting . . . "

"Old," Michael said.

Nikita sighed. "Kind of."

"Dani is already fifteen."

"And Beth is growing up way too fast too."

They sighed in unison.

Michael shifted, turning to Nikita.

She shifted, turning towards him.

He got a silly smile on his face. "We'll be okay."

"I know," she leaned to kiss him softly, and wasn't really surprised to feel need growing within her again.

"Be mine," he said softly.

"I already am," she replied honestly.

As it was that simple, they simply stared into each other's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned towards each other, ready to start the slower phase of their lovemaking when suddenly their phones vibrated.

They jumped up at that, grabbing for them.

"Dani—" they sighed together.

"Apparently she and David are in trouble for public indecency," Nikita said, more than a little surprised. She looked down at her phone.

Michael leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I can handle this."

"I'll go with you. Regardless of how we're spending it, I want to spend the rest of today with you."

Michael smiled, handing her a bundle of clothes. "Time to go rescue them."

"Do you think they called Ryan and Melissa too?" Nikita asked curiously.

"I don't know," Michael got a wicked look on his face. "But I think you should make sure they do."

Nikita smiled back, the same look on her own face. "I love it when you talk like that," she said, leaning in to kiss him again. "We'll finish this later."

Parental responsibilities never ended.

XXXXXX

Thoughts?


End file.
